Summer Mayhem
by KyoticMal
Summary: Kenma's ideal summer break plan was to play video games all day. Kuroo, however, wouldn't allow his youth be wasted on video games. Kenma and Kuroo together during summer vacation. What could possibly go wrong? (Rated M for later chapters. KurooxKenma)
1. Chapter 1

It was your typical hot summer day. Children were playing outside, screaming hollers of delight. Dogs were running around the grass, and teenagers were chatting alongside the side walk. It seemed like the perfect day to go out and have fun. Not Kenma though. His ideal summer vacation was just playing video games 24/7. He was content with his summer plan, beating at least 5 bosses everyday, which was already a fun youthful life for Kenma. But, of course his best friend, and perhaps only friend, Kuroo, didn't allow that whatsoever.

"Kenmaaaa~" Kuroo said near Kenma's ear while sitting beside him watching him beat the 47th boss. Kenma, who had his eyes glued onto the video game simply responded, "No, the chocolate pudding is mine for the last time." "Not that!" Kuroo exclaimed, sounding a bit annoyed and disappointed. "We should go somewhere outside, it's a nice day y'know? Maybe play some volleyball? It's summer break and you havent done anything exciting!" Kenma would always wonder why Kuroo would even bother coming over. They were like magnets, Kenma being negative and Kuroo being positive. Although it seems that Kuroo was attracted to Kenma from the countless visits to Kenmas house, sticking with him for years as his best friend, pestering him to join the volleyball team. They had a strong bond. Just like magnets.

"I saved the world 3 times from dragons, a revolution, and zombies" Kenma calmly said.

"Those were all in video games!" Kuroo snapped with annoyance."Okay, we are absolutely going outside and have fun like average teenagers while you like it or not!" Kuro said while standing up, separating the controller Kenma was holding.

Kenmas stomach screeched out a huge growl. "If we're going outside, then can we go to a restaurant or any place that has food? There's nothing left in the fridge." Kenma said while reluctantly letting go of his controller. Kuroo, who was delighted to hear that Kenma was actually going to go outside, and a bit surprised that Kenma would put up more of a fight, nodded his head cheerfully in response.

Kuroo always liked Kenma. People would wonder and ask why Kuroo still stays with him after these many years, when he could've been having more fun. Kuroo would say that he enjoyed being with Kenma, as dull as he looked.

After walking to go find some place for lunch, they finally found a family restaurant." Heyyy~, maybe if we act like we were family, we could get the discount!" Kuroo said with his signature mischievous grin. Kenma sighed at Kuroos usual not so funny jokes.

"Let's just go in and eat. I'm really starving"

"Roger" Kuroo said, excited that he and Kenma were actually doing what friends should do. Maybe too excited.

After sitting at their table and ordering what to eat, they finally got their meals. Kenma ordered the daily special which consisted of two chicken breasts, various vegetables at the side, and dessert, apple pie. Kuroo ordered a meal of rice at the side, pork as the main dish, and also, some various vegetables at the side. Kenma who gobbled the chicken down, barely touched his vegetables.

"Kenma, eat your vegetables. If you ever wondered why you were so short, this is exactly why" Kuroo said as he glared at Kenma, stabbing a carrot with his fork and holding it mid-air, expecting Kenma to take it. "I don't like them, they're disgusting", Kenma said in response with a huge pout written on his face, making him undeniably cute. Kuroo stammered a bit. Did he just think Kenma was cute for a split second? What was he thinking? No way, Kenma was his childhood friend and best friend, the possibility of finding him a bit cute was impossible, he thought. "Tomorrow, I'll take you to this new arcade that opened up recently. The money I saved up is enough to play endless games. Only if you eat these vegetables though.", Kuroo offered. Kenma perked up with his head raising slightly more, with eyes glimmering of excitement. He looked like a kitten with its ears shooting straight up. A single word popped up in Kuroos mind. Cute. AHHHH WHAT AM I THINKINGGG?! he thought abruptly. Kenma suddenly lunged at the fork Kuroo was still holding mid-air and bit the carrot. Kenma had a face of slight discomfort and disgust when tasting the carrot, but still ate the carrot lingering onto the fork. Kuroo was taken back and suddenly blushed at the swift action of Kenma."T-that surprised me, just let handle this." Kuro stammered as he said that, not wanting any more sudden surprises. He took his fork and stabbed Kenmas vegetables and placed it right to his salmon coloured lips, almost touching them. Kenma ate the vegetable with no hesitation.

This went on for about five minutes until there was only a few pieces of vegetables left. As Kuroo began to raise a piece of celery to Kenma's lips, he heard a whisper.

"Hey hey, aren't those two boys cute over there? The taller one is feeding the short blonde boy! Its like they're a_couple_!" A girl whispered to another girl who were sitting at a table near them.

Kuro suddenly jumped in his seat in surprise with his face blushed and drowned in red realizing what this looked like to strangers. They were childhood friends, so it wasn't exactly weird that they did this, but maybe they were too old for this? Although it probably didn't help that he enjoyed feeding Kenma. He looked around to see if anybody else noticed, and to his surprise, many girls were staring happily at them watching Kuroo feed Kenma. He face palmed his head to the table. He was so embarrassed that his ears were tickled pink.

"Why did you stop?" Kenma asked as he tilted his head in curiosity. Oblivious to the situation.

"J-j-just do it by your own for now on" Kuroo stammered and muttered.

Kenma sighed in disappointment. " But I was making so much progress on levelling up my characters" he said, holding up his PSP from under the table to Kuroo.

"W-wait, you were playing a game while I was feeding you?!" Kuroo exclaimed. Kenma nodded as a response. Kuroo, who was already extremely embarrassed, couldn't find the words to say and just continued to cover his head with his hands on the table.

Kenma, who seemed eager that they were going to the new arcade tomorrow, seemed positive next to the negative Kuroo, who seemed all depressed and embarassed, was walking back home. They arrived at the intersection where they would part ways. " I guess this is where we say goodbye" Kuroo said. "Mhmm, See you later Kuroo. Looking forward to tomorrow" Kenma responded in high spirits. Kuroo immediately registered Kenmas words into his brain? He was looking forward tomorrow? Kuroo raised his head to catch a glimpse of Kenma before he walked away. All he saw was a bright smile before he left. Kuroo, frozen in place was thrilled inside as his heart was beating rapidly. All he could make out in words was,

"Am I gay?"

* * *

><p>Heyyy! This is my first story i have ever written on FanFiction! So please review to tell me if I made any mistakes or how I did! I always loved reading fanfictions on this website, so hey, why not make my own? x) This was inspired by an episode from YuruYuri where Sakurako and Himawari were feeding each other without realizing the situation. I will make a part 2 where it will be about Kuroo and Kenma at the arcade.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu! Or any of the characters.


	2. Summer Days 2 ( Arcade All Day )

It was one of those typical summer hot days where everyone would go out having fun. Surprisingly, Kuroo and Kenma were going to become average teenagers and do exactly like that. Of course this didn't mean that they were exactly average or normal.

Kuroo was at Kenma's front door wearing jeans and a black shirt, dressed casually. As he was halfway to knocking on his door, the door swung open, knocking Kuroo off his feet with a surprised expression which crept to his face.

"W-what the?!" Kuroo suddenly exclaimed as he brung his hand over his head, rubbing the newly bruise. As Kuroo looked up, he saw a gleaming boy with black sweatpants and a dark slightly big hoodie, with a not-so-hidden grin planted on the boy.

"What are you doing on the floor?", Kenma asked with a grin.

"J-just chilling here. Its comfortable.", Kuroo intelligently said, but cursed himself for the stuttering.

"You can do whatever you want with the floor, but after we go to the arcade." Kenma said with a slight emphasis on "arcade" as he was grinning.

Kenma started walking first while Kuroo got up the floor and started slightly sprinting to catch up with Kenma who was going at a scramble dash pace.

"Out of character", Kuroo silently muttered to himself.

Kenma was always composed. He rarely showed his feelings around others. Except today.

Of course he would be showing off his feelings more than other days. When it came to games, Kenma was a huge fan of them. Every genre, you call it, he played them. You need advice on how to defeat the boss who was seemingly impossible? Dial up a call and Kenma could instantly send you a package full of diagrams and text of beating the boss all the way to how much mana depletion you would have and the enemy's attack patterns.

The arcade is like a gift sent from heaven to him. So of course it was the reason for why he was grinning like a little kid.

After they arrived at the heart of where all the fun was ( Kuroos definition of fun )They were around a busy street where stores were clustered around. As they were waiting for the signal to indicate that they could cross, Kuroo decided to strike conversation.

" Sooo, what happened to the conceal don't fear?", Kuroo said with a smirk.

" I decided to let it go." Kenma said with a cunning comeback.

" Couldn't hold it back any more?"

Kenma sighed, can't believing he was having a Frozen pun conversation with Kuroo.

" Can we just stop the Frozen puns?, we can cross the street now." Kenma replied as he struck a finger to the signal.

"Roger." Kuroo grinned as he let out a throaty laugh.

As they were walking on the side walk, the sun was slightly slowing them down and the lack of water wasn't helping so much.

"So thirsty", Kuroo muttered under his breath.

" You should have bought a water bottle then", Kenma scolded.

" Can I just drink yours?"

" I'm not sure I want it contaminated"

"I'm the one with the money for the arcade"

Kenma then eagerly shoved his half filled water bottle towards him.

"Why thank you!" Kuroo exclaimed with a victory filled smirk. Kuroo then proceeded to take a sip for Kenmas water bottle when he stopped halfway. "Wait, isn't this an indirect kiss?!" he thought." No, no, we do this all the time and we're childhood friends, so it doesn't count. Wait, what if it did count?! THEN WE MUST'VE HAD MORE KISSES THAN A BABY HAS BY THEIR PARENTS! OR, OR, MORE THAN A-" he abruptly stopped thinking as Kenma poked him on the shoulder.

" Are you going to drink that yet? I need a drink also."

" Y-yeah", Kuroo replied with a huge blush that crept onto his face, as he gulped down the chugs he took, almost finishing the whole bottle. Kuroo then realized he left none for Kenma because he was nervous about the whole fantasy he had in his head. Quickly, he gave it to Kenma hoping he wouldn't know. Although of course, he knew that it was impossible.

"Jerk" Kenma said when he held the almost empty water bottle by his thumb and index finger, swinging it in front of his face.

" Ahah, sorry" Kuroo said with guilt written all over his voice and face.

As they kept walking, they finally arrived at the newly built arcade. The whole thing seemed black, but with flashing electric blue and neon green letters printed on it, saying "Haruhi's Arcade".

" PRAISE LORD HARUHI FOR DELIVERING US THIS MAJESTIC ARCADE!" Kenma suddenly shouted in glee upon encountering the arcade he has been waiting for see for about a decade ( Yesterday, really ). Kuroo jumped in surprise by seeing this oddly out of character Kenma. He looked around to see if people were surprised, and every passing stranger had their eyes glued on them. Kenma, suddenly realizing what he said out loud, cupped his mouth with his hands as his face was flushed with bright red embarrassment reaching all the way to his ears. He must be really embarrassed since he's so sensitive to what other people think of him, Kuroo thought as he had a panic face on him, figuring out what to do to help his socially awkward insecure sensitive friend.

Quickly, he covered Kenma's eyes with his hand, blocking most of his face from the strangers that were eyeing them in curiosity, also taking Kenma's hand and sprinted to the entrance, guiding Kenma along the way.

"E-ehh?" Kenma said in surprise as a large hand had blinded him from seeing. Reluctantly, after processing the situation they recently were in, he was relieved and let Kuroo guide him, knowing he would do something about it. Of course along the way, his face was steaming and boiling full of embarassment of the very out of character thing he said. When it came to games, he just couldn't let his emotions be hidden.

Kenma wasn't the only one who had their face red. Kuroo was as equally as red as the young blonde boy next to him. "His hands are so small." Kuroo thought, as he continued to guide him through the dark hallway which was connected to the entrance. He could feel Kenma's breath slightly on his hand, which made Kuroo a bit uneasy.

Suddenly, Kuroo stopped in surprise. He saw a scenery that consisted mostly of flashing. Lights were lit up almost everywhere, neon green, electric blue, neon yellow, and many more were in sync when running around the whole arcade. There were tubes connected to the ceiling where little lasers of coloured lights would swim from tube to tube. There were dozens of gaming machines, blending in with the colours. The place was packed with many young adolescents. The whole arcade gave off the feeling of a funky retro place where you could spend the whole day there.

" This place is immediately Photosensitive epilepsy ", Kuroo chuckled.

" W-wait, we're already here?! I WANT TO SEE TOO!" Kenma exclaimed, thrashing around, trying to take Kuroos hands ( Which Kuroo forgot that was still onto him ).

" Ah, sorry, I forgot", Kuroo said as he took of both of his hands that were on Kenma's eyes and small hand. Kenmas eyes widened in shock.

The flashing colours and gaming machines reflected his brown cat-like eyes. The sounds that emitted from the gaming machines sounded like harmony to his ears. All Kenma could make out was a few audible gasps and murmurs, leaving Kuroo in confusion on what he was trying to say. Kenma then suddenly sprinted to the nearest gaming machine he could find and shook the control stick and spammed the arrow keys.

"Maybe you should play it when you actually have tokens to activate the game" Kuroo said sarcastically.

Kenma shot Kuroo a quick glance, his cat-like eyes full of excitement.

"Shut up" he murmured while lowering his head in a deep red blush.

After Kuroo and Kenma bought some tokens ( It took all of Kuroos strength to shake off Kenma from trying to press the '80 tokens + free 5 tokens' option, they ended up with each of the young boys having 30 tokens.

"Alright, what do you want to play fir-" Kuroo said but stopped when he looked around and saw his blonde childhood friend nowhere in sight. "That boy" he murmured. "Its going to be pretty hard finding him in this huge arcade.", he sighed as he started his search for Kenma.

Fortunately, it didn't take quite long Kuroo to find him. Okay, within 15 seconds, he already found him. There was a huge crowd around a small arena with a huge gaming machine and 2 podiums with large control keys. The screen was flashing hysterically and kept screaming out "18 Hit! 19 Hit! 20 Hit!, KO!, C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!". The crowd cheered in excitement every time they heard the 'KO!' part. Kuroo pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, hoping Kenma was somewhere here. He was in fact, but not in the crowd, behind the podium. Kenma was on fire. Literally, his character had a powerup and was on fire. Kenma was spamming the controls so fast that all you could see was a fuzzy blur. Kenma was insanely beating his opponent like there was no tomorrow. His combos would increase rapidly and he didn't even let his opponent land a punch or him, or even come close. The game ending with a "3 KO'S! YOU LOSE!" in front of Kenmas opponent. The crowd went wild with excitement as Kuroo covered his ears.

The crowd suddenly started to chant, making Kuroos ears bleed more." ARCADE MASTER, ARCADE MASTER, ARCADE MASTER!"

"More like arcade geek" Kuroo muttered when he eyed Kenma with his hoodie covering his hair and parts of his face. Even though he couldn't see Kenmas face, he knew that he was blushing madly. He was always sensitive about how people thought of him, so no doubt the horde of gamers praising him would send him blushing like a school girl.

Kenma reached into his pockets in search of something, and was panicking when he pulled out nothing. The crowd quickly dispersed when they realized that the 'Arcade Master' wasn't playing anymore. "Did that idiot seriously waste all his tokens?" Kuroo muttered as he face palmed in Kenmas direction. Kenma instantly took notice of him and jumped off the platform which the game he was playing was on and dashed to him.

" Hey Kuroo do you have any more tokens? I wasted all of mines already", Kenma eagerly said, as if he was going to play dozens of more games like he already got tokens.

Of course, this earned Kenma a karate chop on the head from Kuroo.

"How is it possible that you wasted 30 tokens in this amount of time?!" Kenma exclaimed and lectured more about preserving and saving to the Kenma who had guilt written all over his face.

"S-sorry", Kenma said in a low voice. His face seemed genuinely sorry and that made the taller boy blush like a high school girl.

"W-well, we can go play games together using my tokens", Kuroo said as he looked away in embarrassment. Kenma immediately brightened up when he heard the word "games" and nodded in response.

"Alright then! First game will be this one!", Kuroo exclaimed as he pointed to a huge screen with a camera on top of it. The screen had dancers all around it and a big "START" in the middle of it.

" A dancing game?!" Kenma said in surprise.

" Yeah, what's wrong with it? Aren't you the Arcade Master? You shouldn't have any problem beating the high score on this", Kenma said slyly, his lips turning into his signature smirk.

Kenma blushed when he heard "Game Master" and remembered all the strangers praising him, making him blush even deeper.

"I-its fine. Its a game after all", Kenma replied, the blonde hair boy still blushing.

The two boys climbed the platform of the small dancing arena and browsed the options for which song to dance to.

"Lucky star opening dance?", Kuroo asked.

"My body will break from exhaustion."

"Attack on titan Linked Horizon?"

"Somebody already scored maximum points to that" Kenma replied as he pointed at the top 10 highscores.

"Ohoho, didn't know you were aiming for a high score"

"Well then, how about some Mirai nikki?" Kuroo said.

" I bet its just a bunch of "Yukki" in it." Kenma replied, unknowingly that he was right. This went on for a good 5 minutes that consisted of Kenma rejecting every song Kuroo asked.

"ALRIGHT, THEN WHAT ABOUT THIS "IMAGINATION SONG"?" Kuroo exclaimed as he darted his eyes at Kenma full of annoyance.

"Sure", Kenma said as he signalled the start button. He suddenly hovered the pointer on the game to mode 'easy', but then darted it over to 'extreme' and started the game ( While Kuroo was glaring daggers at Kenma from his response ).

"W-wait, are you insane?! We can't do this!" Kuroo exclaimed in surprise with wide eyes, then got ready to dance to the opening.

"To get the best high score, I need to do extreme" Kenma said with little emotion as he was fully concentrated on the game.

After at least 30 seconds had passed, a crowd had begun forming around them, watching Kenma and Kuroo in astonishment. Well, only Kenma. Kuroo was messing up the moves as he tried to keep up with the insane rapid rhythm. He almost punched Kenma when he had to swing his hands. Kenma, was dancing flawlessly to the beat."How is he doing better than me?! I thought he would suck at games like these!" Kuroo was thinking as he was dancing like a gerbil on steroids." ARCADE MASTER! ARCADE MASTER! ARCADE MASTER!" the crowd chanted as the song was coming to an end. Finally, the song had ended and Kenma received maximum points, beating his opponent Kuroo, who got as little as 500/5000.

"O-ONE MORE!" Kuroo exclaimed after he took a glance of his utter defeat.

* * *

><p>"AH-CHOO!", Hinata sneezed in the middle of bumping a volleyball to Kageyama.<p>

"OY! Focus! You're not sick, right?", Kageyama scolded as he began to bump the ball back.

"Nope, maybe somebody is just talking about me!", Hinata said as he grinned, bumping the ball back.

* * *

><p>Song after song after song, Kuroo didnt beat the arcade master once. He tried different types of songs, such as Sword Art Online, Akame Ga Kill, K-ON!, and even Tokyo Ghoul openings and endings ( Kenma really liked anime ). But not once, did he beat him, or even get a record close to his.<p>

"Am I just that bad of a dancer?" Kuroo said miserably as they were both walking back home from the arcade as they ran out of tokens.

"Well, you almost got me on that Pokémon one", Kenma replied in an attempt to bring his friends mood up.

"That was because I accidentally tripped you." Kuroo said even more miserably.

"Don't worry about it too much. Besides it was fun." Kenma said as he stopped in front of Kuroo and tilted his head in a smile.

"S-shut up", Kuroo said, looking away in hopes to hide his already formed blush on his face."Oh god, he's so cute when he's smiling. GAHH WHAT AM I THINKING?" he thought as he kept walking, in a lazy lethargic way. Kenma continued to walk alongside him, looking in perfect condition beside the extremely tired Kuroo.

"You were pretty out of character today", Kuroo said.

"W-well, I guess I get excited over games, so maybe that's why."

" Guess? Maybe? That was the whole reason idiot"

"S-shut up, I just hope nobody saw my face", Kenma said quietly, squirming a bit from his insecurity.

"Don't worry, nobody saw your face", Kuroo said as he chuckled.

"Of course. I can always count on you.", Kenma replied, although whispering it so Kuroo couldn't hear, with a gentle smile.

They finally reached Kenma's house. " Do you want something to eat or just rest? You seem pretty tired.", Kenma asked, frowning slightly when he looked at the state he was in. " Yup, I would love that. Definitely. Lets go." Kuroo said in his head. But he knew that if he stayed with Kenma any longer, aware that he might have feelings for him, he would just burst.

"No, its okay.", Kuroo replied as he turned to walk away to his house, but abruptly stopped. "W-wait, actually let me do something first." Kuro said, glancing away from Kenma, blushing madly. Kenma tilted his head like a cat in confusion, "What is it?" he said.

Kuroo suddenly embraced Kenma in a hug near his doorsteps. He buried his head in Kenmas shoulder. "W-wha-", Kenma said in surprise. " Mmmn,charging, don't pull the device away from you", Kuroo muttered, audible enough for Kenma to hear him, as he leaned his tall figure onto the small fragile figure, smirking. Kuroo continued to embrace Kenma for at least 10 seconds, until Kuroo pulled away.

"Heh, sorry about tha-" Kuroo said but stopped as he found a red blushed Kenma when he pulled away."E-eh?", Kuroo said in excitement mixed with confusion, when he received a reaction from Kenma which he never thought would happen.

"U-um, I had fun today, s-see you later Kuroo!" Kenma quickly said as he swung his door open and dashed inside, then closed it quickly.

Kuroo stood frozen by his doorsteps, registering the image of Kenma blushing. Suddenly, his face boiled up in red.

"He's so cute.", he thought as he cupped one hand over his mouth, partially hiding the blush that was showing on his face.

* * *

><p>MY SECOND FANFICTION STORY! Hehe *0*<p>

I hope you enjoyed it! I worked really hard on this and giving me a review always makes me really happy ^U^

I tried to finish this as fast as possible but time flew and the school assignments kept piling up (Nice exc-reason)

As a beginner, please write a review to tell me what you think and if I need anything to improve. Reviews really make my day :)

I WILL CONTINUE THIS! I'm not sure when I'll make a rated M scene yet because I wanted to show the progress of Kenmas and Kuroos relationship so please bear with it!


End file.
